The Desired Flame
by Fauxiie
Summary: The one thing Zack always had trouble with was love especially when it came to a certain person.
1. The Flame that Flickers

The one thing Zack always had trouble with was love.

Zack regarded love as a word for the finer things in life such as pizza and video games. He would never have associated the word with himself and other people until something inside him changed.

The end of his shift at the Juice Bar was yet to come, even though there was not a soul inside except for his twin brother who was neatly folding towels on the other side of the sky deck. Zack sighed and rested his head on his hands for a moment, letting his thoughts wonder.

He found himself thinking about love. How much happiness it brought people and how easily it can turn the innocent into the tainted. He began thinking about Cody and Bailey how madly in love they were and then after a year wasted they just threw it away. In a way he was glad he didn't have to watch them be all gushy but a part of him missed happiness in Cody's eyes whenever he talked about her.

_God__, those eyes! _Two big brown orbs of Cody…

Cody shivered.

It felt like a ghost town on the sky deck. Everyone had gone to check out the Party Deck where there was a major party being held there tonight. Cody wasn't really upset he couldn't go it just meant he didn't have to face an awkward situation with his ex.

Her name brought him misery these days.

Cody let out a yawn before letting his eyes gander where they fell upon his brother who seemed completely lost and dazed in something.

'_Probably __thinking about the new girl Maya' _Cody thought before grimacing.

For some reason he didn't like her, maybe it was the way she misleads people or her sense of humour or the way Zack looked at her. 

Cody shivered again.

The thought of Zack and Maya made his skin crawl for reasons he couldn't explain. He pushed it away, before hastily folding the last towel and clumsily began ramming it in with the others when a loud crash was heard behind him.

He jumped up with alarm to find his brother standing behind the Juice Bar dumbstruck at the floor. Cody walked over towards him.

"Ooops" Zack whispered bending down to pick up the cups that had fallen and created a huge mess of smoothies onto the floor.

Cody let out at a snort.

Zack looked up startled. "Jeez Codes don't sneak up on a guy!"

"Need a hand?" He offered holding out his hand chuckling.

"Sure" Zack smiled grasping Cody's hand before pulling him down with some force causing him to hit the floor and cry out.

Then it was Zack's turn to laugh.

"Ouch!" Cody groaned. He tried to pull him self up but his hand met with the slippery floor causing him to fall once more but this time his grabbed Zack's collar and brought Zack tumbling down on top of him.

A breathy moan escaped Zack's lips without warning as he found himself inches from Cody's own lips.

For a moment they could only stare at each other. Then Zack did something that changed their lives forever, he leant down and let his lips meet Cody's.


	2. Suite Sensations

"Uuummph" Cody's mind became hazed as he wrapped his leg around Zack's waist pushing him down harder onto him.

Zack let out a moan then ran his tongue slowly upon Cody's bottom lip before nibbling on it.

Cody couldn't explain this new feeling that was rising throughout his whole anatomy, he felt himself tremble as every inch of his torso was becoming encased in Zack's warm heat.

Zack pulled away to catch his breath and his eyes met Cody's properly for the first time.

"Zack-" Cody whispered

"Codes-" Zack said in unison.

"Me first" Cody said quickly before Zack had the chance. HE took a deep breath. "God…all this time I've been feeling so lost, so confused about you and us and now it turns out you feel the same and I'm not sure…"

Zack rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at the way Cody was babbling, it was kind of cute and innocent.

"…what we're doing is wrong on so, so many levels. I mean what will people say, what will they-" Cody was cut short by Zack's finger pressed hard against his lips.

"You know your problem?" He asked smirking.

Cody shook his head.

"You talk too much" He let out a chuckle before leaning in and giving Cody small kisses at first which grew into longer ones.

Cody's eyes fell shut and he was lost in lust. His hand flew up and tangled his finger tips deep in Zack's hair pulling him in harder.

Zack ran his tongue along Cody's once more this time begging for entry which Cody gladly gave. There tongues met and both let out throaty moans ut Zack needed more.

He began to attack Cody's neck, devouring him whilst Cody let out the most adorable sounds Zack had ever heard. It did things to him so intense and he found himself becoming painfully hard. He glanced down to see Cody in exactly the same state.

And Zack couldn't help but wonder is Cody lived up to his fantasies.

Cody groaned at the loss of contact and his eyes fluttered open, he found Zack staring at him eyebrow raised and that smirk on his face and a blush rose in Cody's cheeks.

"Feeling hot?" Zack said huskily.

Cody just nodded not knowing where he was gong with this.

"Can I make it hotter?" Zack asked, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. Cody's heart rate increased, and his eyes fell shut again as Zack began to fiddle with the belt on his trousers but froze when the sound of footsteps were heard and a voice shouted...

"Zack and Cody Martin! Why is my Sky Deck unattended?"


	3. Complications

Zack winced as Cody grasped his wrist harshly in a state of panic.

"_Ouch_!" Zack mimed but Cody just stared at him with the utmost fear residing in his eyes.

"Where are you hooligans?" Mr Moseby shouted. The footsteps crept closer. Zack gave Cody a reassuring smile then pulled his arm off him before leaping to his feet.

Mr Moseby jumped back and let out a shriek.

"What on earth were you doing down there?" Mr Moseby asked raising his eyebrow.

Zack just smiled.

"On second thoughts I don't want to know." Moseby looked around the Sky Deck before turning back to Zack. "Where's your brother?"

"Bathroom. Bad smoothie issues!" Cody couldn't believe how cool and conserved Zack was, up there lying as always, as if five minutes ago he hadn't been straddling him on the floor and it irritated Cody slightly but he was far to petrified to do anything but listen.

"So are you here to relieve us of our duties?" Zack asked.

"In fact the opposite, the party is getting in full swing and may be lasting a lot longer than anticipated. So I need you two to stay up here and take care of the deck" Mr Moseby leaned in closer to Zack. "But I'm warning you if anything happens to my ship I am holding you entirely responsible, understand?"

"Perfectly" Zack nodded.

"Good." And with that he left.

Cody let out a huge breath he'd been holding. He found Zack's hand outstretched towards him which he took and hauled himself up.

"That was…" Cody began.

"…close" Zack finished his sentence in agreement.

Cody felt light headed. Everything had happened a bit too quick for his liking. Zack however still seemed calm and reserved making Cody angry once more causing him to smack Zack's shoulder hard.

"Ow!" Zack whined. "What was that for?"

Cody just grunted and walked off back to the towel counter where he belonged. He just wanted to forget everything and lose himself in…

"_Zack_"he gasped as two arms snaked themselves around him and Zack began kissing his neck softly. He felt Zack smile into his skin which in turn gave him goose bumps.

His breath hitched when Zack's hand reached through the fabric of his shirt to caress his skin. He couldn't help but groan when his hand brushed over one of his nipples. Zack just laughed.

"You like that?" He asked slowly rubbing it in circular motions.

Cody just moaned in response throwing his head back into Zack shoulder, letting desire wash over him. Zack began nipping at Cody's neck, marking his new found territory.

Zack's other hand trailed down to Cody's belt and began tugging at this Cody's eyes snapped open and fear spiked through him.

"Stop" He cried out.

Zack stopped and pulled away a little confused and hurt. Cody gripped the towel counter and let out a sigh.

Silence rung out for a few minutes but seemed to Zack like the most agonizing minutes of his life as he just watched Cody's stilled body, unsure to what he should do or say. He couldn't bare the idea that he'd ruined their brotherly relationship with one kiss and could end up losing Cody forever but he also couldn't just go back to being what they once were.

Cody let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

Zack's heart fell to his gut. Cody was going to tell him it was a mistake; that it shouldn't have happened, to forget it all and he would spend the rest of his life not being able to look his own brother in the eyes.

"It's all so much to take in, I mean you could have any girl on this ship" Cody voice wobbled and a tear fell from his eye.

"Codes don't cry" Zack spoke softly moving closer to Cody but without touching him for fear he'd walk away.

"I'm scared" Cody lip began to quiver as more tears rolled down his cheek.

"Scared?" Zack repeated not understanding for a second before his brain clicked. "Cody, look, I'm not going to rush you in to anything that you don't want to do"

Cody shook his head. "It's nothing to do with…_that_. Well not entirely anyway. If I…and we…you know do _that_." Cody retreated for a few seconds; his words were coming out all wrong. "Is this just a twin thing?" He asked.

"You mean do all twins do it? I'm not sure I haven't really asked." Zack laughed.

Cody smiled slightly. "Not what I meant."

Zack grabbed Cody's waist and pulled him into his embrace. Cody rested his head on Zack's shoulder feeling happier. All Zack could smell was Cody and Cody smelt good, better than good, amazing. He kissed the top of his head.

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" Cody murmured.

"_Ssshhh_…" Zack loosened his grip and moved his hand to cup Cody's chin and pull his head up so that they were eye level. His leaned slowly taking Cody's lips in his own for a moment before pulling away and pressing their foreheads together. Cody felt Zack's breath tickle him.

"_You've always been my weak spot Codes_" He barely whispered.

Cody's body tingled at that and he reconnected their lips. This time though passion won and the kiss deepened. Zack's tongue soon found itself into Cody mouth. Cody fought with him for awhile before Zack inevitably won dominance. Retreating for breath Zack pushed Cody towards the counter until Cody's back was resting upon it. Cody wrapped his arms around Zack's neck pulling him closer. Zack growled possessively and ground himself into Cody fiercely.

"ugh-" Cody groaned.

"ugh!" Zack agreed kissing him.

"What if…someone…comes?" Cody said in between kisses.

"Well I'm…kinda…hoping that…it'll be…you" Zack said huskily.

Cody laughed. "I'm serious!"

"Well we can't leave, Moseby will flip" Zack replied.

Cody frowned.

From where they were there was no privacy at all. Zack looked around the Deck before turning back to Cody with a smile on his face. He took Cody's hand and led him upstairs into a dark corner.

"This better?" He asked.

"Much" He smiled.

"Well I'm glad…" Zack eyes grew dark as he pushed Cody against the wall. "…now where were we?"

He slid to his knees…


	4. Third Time Lucky

**A/N Thank you for your reviews :-D**

"Third time luck, eh?" Zack smirked as he began to fiddle with Cody's belt. This time he managed to pry it loose.

Cody found himself shaking.

'_Just breathe, just breathe!_' He told himself as his zipper was tugged down.

Zack fingers trembled as the zipper was all the way down.

'_Relax, just relax_" He looked up at Cody pale face whose eyes were far from focused on the world then back at the bulge formed in Cody's trousers.

As Zack began to pull his trousers and boxers down inch by inch Cody's breathing became more ragged.

'_Breathe!' _He screamed at himself.

'_This better be worth it_' Zack thought as he slid them down to his brother's ankles.

Zack gasped. "Oh…"

Cody's eyes widened. Something was wrong with him, he was abnormal, he suddenly felt dizzy.

"Whatsthematter?" He said quickly.

Zack looked up at him with a twinkle in his eye and a devious smile plastered on his face. Cody did not like it one bit, as it was the same look he always used when he'd persuaded Cody to go along with one of his mischievous plans which ended in disaster ninety-nine percent of the time.

"Someone's a big boy" Zack smile got wider.

Cody let out a sigh of relief.

"Never. Do. That. Again!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Hah!" Zack chortled. "Man you're just too easy to wind up!"

Cody sucked in a deep breath, he was angry.

"You know what? I can't believe you sometimes, no…no, I can't believe me letting you do- ah!" Cody eyes fluttered shut as Zack placed a kiss on his thigh.

"_Enough playing_" Zack whispered bringing his gaze to Cody's lower region.

Zack's eyes widened as he watched the pre-cum ooze out from Cody's cock. He licked his lips and slowly moved his head towards it. One of the drops landed on his tongue and he had to admit the taste wasn't at all as bad as he thought it would be, in fact it was better than most things he'd put in his mouth. Satisfied, he licked from the base of Cody's cock to the tip, smiled at Cody's full-body shudder, and then took the whole thing in his mouth, swallowing around the head.

Cody groaned as tingles shot from his toes to his head. His hips jerked foreword uncontrollably causing Zack to gag. Zack grunted underneath him and he felt his hips being pushed back against the wall and held there forcefully by Zack's hands.

"Za-aaah!" Cody hissed as Zack's head bobbed back and forth.

After a minute or so, Zack released Cody's cock and repositioned himself then slid his tongue over Cody's balls and then swirling it over Cody's perineum. He sucked on the smooth skin; causing Cody to inhale such a shuddering gasp that Zack had to look up to see if he was okay. Cody immediately grasped Zack hair and shoved him back down and demanded that he do it again, so Zack latched his lips back to the spot behind Cody's balls and sucked forcefully a few times.

Cody began moaning utter nonsense, squirming in delight.

Zack found his way back to Cody cock took it back into his mouth, loving the sounds coming from Cody's lips no matter how ridiculous they were. As the suction increased Cody didn't know if he could take much more.

"Fa-ah-ster!" Cody panted.

Zack increased the speed willingly but for Cody it wasn't enough. He gripped Zack hair and thrust into his mouth. Zack almost choked and had to pull back but winced at how hard Cody's grip was. He tried muffling any kind of sound but Cody was too lost in his own sounds. He thrust into again only this time Zack felt him tense up.

"_Zaaahhck!_" Cody screamed as his orgasm pulsed through him.

The taste of Cody soon hit Zack in quite a big wave. But Zack managed to deal with, taking it in his stride to swallow every last drop. He pulled back with a _pop_. Cody's features began to relax once more, yet dizziness surrounded him.

"Going down" He laughed as his legs gave way and he slid down the wall to join Zack on the floor. His eyes met Zack's and Zack saw Cody's eyes glistened with adoration which filled him with complete satisfaction.

They both sat in silence for a while trying to regain their breath. Cody had never felt like that in his life, he felt completely high on love.

"Where," He panted. "did you learn to do that?" He asked trembling.

"Well let's just say all that time watching porn actually paid off!" He smiled moving the sweat covered bangs from Cody's forehead.

Cody looked around confused. "Where's my mess?" He asked.

Zack laughed. "Well you could say I make a great vacuum cleaner and sucked it all up as I know you hate mess!"

Cody smirked. "Big mouth!"

"Says the one who moaned like a bitch!" Zack started mimicking Cody's noises only in a much higher pitched voice.

Cody flimsy slapped him in the chest.

"I'd like to see if you'd fair better" Cody leant his head against the wall.

"Well you can test that theory later" Zack smiled getting up from his knees.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Cody looked up at Zack.

"Well I'm not letting you bob me on the Sky Deck!" Zack protested.

"_B-o-b_" Cody repeated slowly before laughing hysterically.

Zack shook his head biting back a smile. "Just remember you're my bitch, not the other way round _Codykins_! Now excuse me I have a mess to clean up at my station but I'm not done with you yet!" He winked then headed down the stairs.

Cody shook his head in disbelief.

How on earth was he going to follow that?


	5. Temperamental Moods

Time slipped away and soon eight o'clock became eleven. The party was finally finishing up and the passengers where all returning to their cabins via the Sky Deck, chatting away at how good Sean Kingston was.

Mr Moseby was walking out with a couple laughing and joking until he found Zack asleep on duty with his body draped over the smoothie bar.

"Zackary Martin!" He shouted sternly.

Zack just groaned moving his head slightly.

"Excuse me" He said to the loved up couple leaving them in favour to tower over the sleeping Zack. "Zack" he said softly, tugging his hair lightly.

"_In a minute Codes let me catch my breath" _Zack murmured smacking Moseby on the arm, before sinking back to into his dreamland.

"Oh you'll be catching something in a minute!" Moseby retorted. "You'll be catching you and your brothers pay checks as accidentally fly off the edge of this ship!"

Mr Moseby tugged at his hair harshly this time causing Zack to let out a frustrated cry as he looked up to find a very angry Moseby staring back.

"Nice dream?" He sneered.

"It was…" Zack grumbled. "…then you showed up and ruined it!"

"You better watch your tongue young man or you'll find yourself jobless then you will have to rely on your brother!" Mr Moseby snarled. "You can go!" And with that he left to go back to the couple.

Zack watched him leave before averting his eyes up the stairs and into a, specific, corner and a smile grew on his face. He waited for the Sky Deck to calm down a bit before taking off his blue apron and hanging it up before heading over to the towel counter where Cody was merely oblivious to anything going on around him.

"Cody?" Zack called pulling him out of his trance like state.

"mhm?" Cody answered his eyes not quite meeting Zack's but resided on his nose instead.

"You okay?" He asked becoming worried.

"mhm" Cody replied again. Zack was getting angry, he wasn't a patient person at the best of times but this was Cody and Zack new better than to shout. Zack grabbed Cody's chin and pulled it up so he could look at his eyes properly. They looked red raw and Zack anger washed away rapidly, concern taking over.

"You've been crying" He said.

Cody pulled his head from Zack's grasp and looked down at his shoes. He didn't want a scene not now there were people still on the deck but he knew Zack wasn't the type who just left things alone quite so easily.

"Cody?" Zack tone was raised as impatience swooped down on him once more.

"_Please..._" Cody whispered. "_Not here_"

Zack nodded then gripped Cody's hand and dragged him through the Sky and Deck and into the bathroom. He was going to find out what this was about once and for all. Luckily it was unoccupied but Zack still hauled Cody into one of the stalls before locking it. Cody just slumped down onto the toilet seat and began sobbing. Zack bent down and put rested his hands on Cody's knees for support.

"Right! Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to force it out of you, cause believe me I will" Zack hissed.

"Us! We're the problem!" Cody cried.

Zack rolled his eyes and waited for the 'What we've done…this is wrong' speech but it never came. Instead he got a different kind of ramble…

"How long is it before some girl comes along and catches Zack's precious little eye, huh? How long is it before you drop me for a bit of cheap skirt?" Cody spat. "I can't take it Zack, I can't handle rejection, look what happened between me and Bailey!" Zack skin crawled at the mention of _her. _"We can't even speak to one another. And I can't bare that happening to you and me, I just can't…." Cody began hyperventilating.

Zack reached out and took hold of Cody's hand letting their fingers intertwine. He hated Cody when he was like this, his brain never shut off; always allowing thoughts to creep into his head and hurt him.

"I only have eyes for you" Zack said.

"Don't say things you don't mean" Cody sobbed.

"I mean it" Zack moved his other hand to caress Cody's chin wiping away the odd tear that rolled down his cheek with his thumb.

"_Promise?_" Cody whispered.

"Promise" Zack smiled. "Now you go get cleaned up and I'll meet you in my cabin at eleven thirty and no later!"

Cody nodded getting up and letting himself out. Once outside the stall he noticed his reflection and another hot tear fell from his eye.

What did Zack see in him?

"You're beautiful" Zack said as if reading his mind.

Cody's lips curved into a small smile and he left. Zack waited a minute before he pulled out his phone to see a message waiting for him off Maya. Zack smiled to himself before pressing 'Open'.

'11:17' Cody looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was wearing the only T-shirt Zack had ever bought him in an attempt to make himself look cooler. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times giving it bounce. He smiled at himself remembering Zack's words…

_You're Beautiful_

Cody walked back into his cabin where Woody was sat, PJ's on, mind clouded by the pictures that lay in between the pages of his latest comic. He walked over to his table picking up his favorite cologne and giving himself a good dowse.

"Soooo…where you off to?" Woody asked curiously flipping through his comic.

"Just across the hall, Zack's going to tutor me tonight." Cody regretted saying that the moment the words spilled out.

'_Damn_!' He thought waiting for the interrogation to begin.

"Tutor you?" Woody scoffed. "But you're like the King of Dawks, no offence!"

Cody knew better than to retaliate to one of Woody's 'No offence' comments so he just shrugged it off.

"He's teaching me physical stuff, you know…" He halted, he had no idea about any physical types of lessons he could use but something did pop into his head, "He's teaching me how to bob!"

"You mean bob for apples?" Woody got excited, flinging his comic to one side. "I want in!"

"Well it's not really that-" Cody began.

"One time" Woody interrupted cutting Cody off. "My Aunty let me bob in her barrel, it was great fun…"

Cody cringed, not matter how innocent it really was Cody was stuck with an image of a different kind.

"…mind you, my mouth hit something terrible and all this juice started…"

"Stop!" Cody shouted shaking his head of all thoughts. "It's not bobbing for apples!"

"Corn?" Woody asked.

"No, it's just a thing" Cody replied.

"Oh, okay" Woody stilled for a few moments before leaping up and heading towards his closet. "I'll grab my clothes and we'll get going!"

Cody smacked his forehead harshly, Woody was hard work.

"Woody?" Cody called.

"Yeah?" Woody answered digging around for something to wear.

"You can't come!" Cody said bluntly.

"Awwh why not?" Woody whined.

"It's a twin thing" Cody hated that phrase but if it got Woody out of the picture he was more than happy to use it.

Woody slumped back on his bed miserably and Cody had to admit he felt guilty but what could he do? He sighed and left the room. Zack's door was metres away from him and the thought of what awaited him on the other side was daunting. At least it would be private, since Marcus had left it was back to being the Bachelor Pad.

He closed the gap between himself and the door and knocked softly three times. Cody frowned when no response came, he waited for a minute before grasping the handle and letting himself in.

He frowned. The room was empty and Cody saw in the dim light that it was surprisingly tidy. He looked at his watch, 11:28, blared back at him.

'_Still Early_' Cody thought taking a seat on Zack's bed. He let his eyes roam around the familiar setting. Every object just screamed out Zack and Cody just absorbed it all. It was calming. Peaceful. He lay back on the bed and just let himself drift away.

_BANG!_

Cody's eyes snapped open and he jumped up in fear. The room was darker than before and certainly colder. His eyes dared around the room, falling upon a dark figure near the door. Cody was genuinely scared.

"_Zack?_" His voice came out in a high shrill.

The figure started to move towards him. Cody's heart beat filled his ear drums, as the figure was mere seconds away. He wanted to run but his body had gone into shock. The figure sat on the bed and let out a sigh. Cody would recognise that sigh anywhere.

"Zack?" Cody repeated his name this time with more confidence.

"mhm" Zack replied.

Cody looked down at his watch.

1:03

"Woah! What happened to the time?" Cody asked himself.

Zack turned his head to look at him.

"Never mind that" Zack answered moving himself closer to Cody, leaning in to him. "Let's just think about now"

He leaned in for a kiss but Cody moved, standing up abruptly.

"It's late" He went to head towards the door but Zack hand grabbed his wrist stopping him in his tracks.

"But I thought we we're gonna" Zack gestured his head towards the bed.

"Yeah, so did I but you never showed." Cody tried to walk away again but was pulled back by Zack grip, who pulled him onto his lap.

"I'm here now" He said wrapping his arms tightly around Cody's waist.

"I don't want to" Cody broke free and made another try for the door. This time he almost got all the way but Zack was a lot quicker than Cody and was hot on his heel grabbing him, spinning him round and pushing him against the door. His hands took no time in roaming up Cody's shirt and his lips attacking his neck. Cody winced when Zack bit down hard, and pushed his hands roughly into Zack to get him off.

"I don't want to" He repeated again louder.

Zack shook his head, his eyes twinkling in the darkness.

"After all I've done for you!" He hissed. "You owe me"

"You owe me an explanation to where the hell you've been all night!" Cody hissed back.

"It's none of your business" Zack said coldly clenching his fists.

Cody laughed in disbelief; he should have seen this coming. Zack could be such a jerk sometimes. He reached out to grab the door handle but got a sharp slap to his wrist.

"I didn't say you could leave" Zack growled. "Don't make me hurt you _Cody_"

Cody felt like Zack had slapped him in the face. He'd never threatened to hurt him before and this scared Cody.

Zack grabbed hold of Cody's collar and threw him to the floor.

"You do as _I_ say, okay?" Zack sneered, towering above him.

Cody just nodded, he felt like a child powerless to resist…


	6. Behind The Front

Zack punched the door before crying out.

For once in is life Cody was clueless on what to do. Zack was temperamental at the best of times but threatening? This was something new and scared the hell out of him.

"This isn't what I wanted!" Zack cried then hit the door again.

"Zack" Cody's voice was quiet and timid.

"Shut up" Zack whispered picking up a glass he'd left on his table.

"Don't…" Cody bit his lip.

Zack grip on the glass tightened. "I told you to shut up!" He shouted throwing the glass at the wall on the other side of his cabin. "Stand up"

Cody stood.

Zack went over to him till they were inches apart. Cody could feel Zack's shaky breath on his face burning into his skin as tears started to fall. Cody looked up to see Zack in the same state all the strained anger gone replace by small sobs. Zack leaned forward placing his forehead against Cody's.

"_Fuck_" Zack murmured letting his hands take Cody's wrists, softly caressing them. Cody flinched at the touch which Zack noticed, causing him to frown. Zack leaned back bringing Cody's right hand up to his mouth. Zack began kissing each of Cody's fingertips delicately.

With each kiss Cody felt some sort of spark jolt through him. It felt like someone was grabbing his heart and squeezing with every kiss. Cody let out a sigh of relief once Zack had finished but his breath hitched when Zack looked up, piercing into his eyes.

His vision blurred up. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. Zack held the gaze, desperately looking for that connection they had when they first kissed but all's he found was pure fear residing in him.

"Cody…I-" Zack wanted to put it right but Cody cut in.

"_Just, let me go_" Cody whispered shaking his head slowly.

"No, I need to explain, please" Zack cried falling to his knees.

The door was now clearly in his sight, alls he had to do was walk away from this mess but looking down at Zack then back at the door Cody found himself sliding to floor next to his brother.

"I think I've been…" Zack grumbled something inaudible to Cody.

"Been what?" Cody asked taking hold of Zack's shaking body.

Zack took in an intake of air. "_Violated_"

Cody felt like the air in his lungs had been knocked out of him. This was all getting too much to handle. Zack fell foreword burying himself in Cody's lap; his cry's becoming strangled whimpers.

"W-w-who? Who viol-" Cody couldn't bring himself to say the word. "Who?"

Zack lifted himself up clutching to Cody for support.

"Not suppose to h-h-happen to m-me" He wept.

"Who Zack? Tell me, please" Cody squeezed him gently.

Zack reached out to cup Cody's face.

"You're so beautiful" Zack gave Cody a small smile. "Too beautiful to wreck"

"Zack you have to tell me" Cody wiped the wet bangs from Zack's forehead.

"All those years at the Tipton…" Zack caressed Cody's cheek. "…practically our second dad"

Cody froze, his eyes widening in horror. He shook his head.

"No, it can't be!" He said in disbelief.

But what Cody saw in Zack's eyes told him that it was.

"I tried, Codes, I did try to run but…but he told me if I didn't it would be you and I couldn't let that happen, no, I couldn't, I love you too much, rather die than let anyone touch you" Zack was in hysterics. "He said that tonight he'd just _feel _his property and tomorrow he'd break me"

Cody was dumbfounded.

Moseby?

Zack?

Rape?

Three words he thought he'd never here together but there they were smacking him in the face. Cody grabbed Zack pulling him into his embrace.

"Ssshhh, we going to fix this" His eyes were wet and fresh tears slid down his cheeks. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I promise"

He clutched his lover closer.

"_I promise_"

**A/N Next Chapter will be longer **** thank you for your reviews ^_^**


	7. To Protect You

The sun seeped through the porthole, and surrounded the boy asleep on the floor. It had chased away the darkness from the room but not from the boy's troubled mind. His dreams were tainted with the revelations of the night before.

"_Cody"_

The boy stirred at the voice calling him.

"Codes wake up"

The boy's eyes flew open and he shot up.

"Zack?" He answered his voice slightly panicked.

Zack knelt down to him.

"Get up you lazy sod" He laughed. "We're going to be late for class."

He stood up and opened the door.

Cody frowned. "Are you sure you want to go? I mean after last night I thought you might..."

The door swung shut and Cody jumped. Zack's cheery expression had changed to a more serious one. The next thing Cody knew he was on floor pinned down by Zack. He let out a strangled cry.

"_Zack_"

His breath hitched as Zack leaned down till their eyes were an inch apart.

"Last night doesn't matter" Zack stated bluntly.

"But Zack he..." Cody was cut short as Zack lips pressed against his own. Cody's eyes rolled shut as he leaned up wanting more contact. Zack complied letting his hand trail down Cody's wrist, all the way down his body until it met with the zipper of Cody's jeans.

Cody suddenly felt an urge of dominance as he tackled Zack until he found himself on top staring down at a very shocked Zack.

"You can't just walk away from this" Cody sighed.

Zack groaned and attempted to get up but Cody forced him back down clutching Zack's wrists.

"Zack...I know you're scared. So am I, we can't let him get away with this" Cody leaned down to rest his forehead upon Zack's. "_I love you_"

Zack grimaced.

The three words made him feel sick.

"Then why are you doing this to me?" Zack asked sourly.

"Because he might..." Cody trailed off at the sound of someone knocking.

Zack took this as the perfect opportunity to push Cody off him. He straightened his shirt and clutched the door handle, took an intake of breath and opened it.

He face paled.

"Zack, glad to see you haven't left yet I thought we could have a little chat" Mr Moseby beamed.

Cody froze.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Zack looked at Cody and signalled him to get in the bathroom before turning back to his guest.

"It's a bit of a mess" Zack said his voice a little shaky.

Cody scrambled into the bathroom, leaving the door open ajar.

"That's quite alright" Mr Moseby smiled, pushing past Zack and closing the door.

Moseby grabbed Zack's hand and pulled him onto his bed.

"There...much more comfortable, eh, _Zackykins_?" He purred.

Cody clenched his fist.

Why wasn't Zack doing anything?

Zack looked at the bathroom door, expressionless, making Cody's heart sink.

He had to help him.

Moseby leaned closer to Zack, his hot breath on Zack's neck making his whole flesh crawl.

"I love you" He said before kissing his neck softly.

Zack winced when he bit down piercing his unblemished skin.

"Stop" He cried.

Moseby grabbed Zack chin and harshly forced him to look at him.

"Is that what you want Cody to scream?" He sneered, a grin stretching across his face.

Cody eyes widened, he was doing this to protect him and it was wrong.

Moseby pushed Zack down onto his back.

"Always liked a man in uniform" He laughed. "Tonight after your shift, I want you to wait, got it?"

Zack just stared straight through him and his words until he heard...

"I bet Cody looks nice in uniform to"

"You stay the fuck away from him" He shouted sitting up.

Moseby just laughed before leaving.

Cody shot out the bathroom, his cheeks tear stained.

"How could you let him do that to you?" He cried.

"I won't let him hurt you." Zack replied pulling Cody into his embrace. "You are the most important thing in my life, how could I let that monster destroy you?"

Cody cried harder.

"I can't stand and watch it happen to you" He sobbed. "You have to tell someone"

"Who can I tell? He's practically the highest authority figure on this damn ship! No one would believe me, especially with my reputation." Zack whimpered.

They stayed locked in each other's arms for a while before Zack pulled away.

"We're late." He said wiping his eyes.

Cody had never been late in his life but this was much more important than academics.

"You better go get dressed. Woody's probably worried, after all you didn't go back last night." Zack laughed.

"Zack..."

"Please. Codes, for me?" Zack asked.

Cody sighed, wiping his own tears away, heading towards the door. He stopped and looked back at his brother.

"I'll fix this" He gave a small smile.

He closed the door behind him.

"_I'll fix this_..." He whispered to himself. "..._I promise_."

Zack had no intentions of going to school and Cody knew it and for once Cody was going to follow pursuit. He went back into his own cabin and locked the door.

He went straight to his wardrobe and pulled out his freshly ironed uniform and changed into it. He went over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

His eyes were dark and so were his thoughts. He thought back to Zack before his thoughts trailed to Moseby. His smile made Cody clench his jaw. His words struck pure anger in Cody. He thought Cody to be weak and easy but Cody was so much more...

"_I am more than you see_" Cody spat.

He walked over to Woody's bedside table and opened the top draw. He rummaged through the clutter until he pulled out the shiny object he was looking for. He felt power holding it. Woody had told him he had only brought it on boat for emergencies which Cody thought was fitting as he slipped the pen knife into his pocket.


End file.
